Gone for Good
by Urzu7Angel
Summary: Will Conan turn back into Kudo Shinichi..or will he stay as Conan Edogawa forever...Will he ever tell Ran the truth?What will happen between this two lovers...Read and Find out


"Shinichi!!! SHINICHI~!"

"I'm sorry Ran but this is goodbye for good…"

"Shinichi please! Don't leave us! Shinichi!"

"Just promise me one thing… Keep on smiling ok Ra-"

"SHINI---"

"CHI"

"Ran-oneechan are you ok?"Conan asked

"Ohh… Everything is ok, it was just a dream that's all" Ran replied

It was a quite morning with Kogoro out for mahjong and Ran being so depressed. Conan desperately asked Ran about the telephone talk that she had with Shinichi before breakfast.

"Well you know Shinichi, always talks about himself, but you know, its been a long time since he left… it would be great to see his face once more…" Ran answered

"I see…"

"Well yeah if I got the antidote for me to use I could met you face to face!!! But she has been away from school, maybe she's working really hard now… Well that's very rare…"Conan thought

Ran finished her breakfast getting ready in a hurry for some reason. Conan suspiciously asked

"Ran-oneechan where are you going today this early?"

"I'm meeting Sonoko at the mall, you want to come Conan-Kun?"

"That's ok, I'm about to leave for Professor Agasa right now… O.K Ran-Oneechan I'll see you soon!!!"

Conan rushed over to Agasa and in a sudden his Osakan friend Hattori Heiji showed up.

"Oi Kudo where you headin, I was about to visit you to talk about this case…"

"I have to go to the professor's to talk about something"

"Mind if I tag along? I would die from boredom if I would wait very long"

"Yeah sure whatever" Conan replied

"Oooohhh, Shinichi you came early" Agasa said

"Yeah, so why isn't she at school for the couple of days?" Conan asked

"Who's this 'She' you're talkin about eehh Kudo?"Hattori asked

"Ai-kun got into a shock yesterday… She was about to tell you after she figured it out but…"

"Where is she right now?"Conan asked

"Basemen---"Agasa told him

"Thanks Doc" Conan interrupted

"Oi Haibara! Whats this thing you want to tell me!" Conan asked

"Concerning you turning back into Kudo Shinichi" She answered

"You mean I can go back to Kudo Shinichi for good?" he asked

"No, that's not it… There's no more possibility for you to turn back to Kudo Shinichi" She told him

Conan and Hattori went into a shock. As Agasa came in he forced them to snap out of it.

"What do you mean…eeehhh Haibara?"Conan asked with a desperate face

"Do you remember the last time you took an antidote, You were in a high fever phase, because of that, the antidote formed this weird effect that cannot turn you back to Kudo Shinichi… But…" Haibara replied

"Huh it started raining really bad… Sonoko I have to go back…I'm sorry but Conan-Kun probably at home dying from starvation "Ran told Sonoko

"I see… so that brat is cutting away our time together… I was about to treat you to this shop that just opened…" Sonoko replied

"Come to think of it…Conan-Kun went to Proffesor Agasa's… He would probably be back in a little while… I'll come with you for just a couple ten minutes or so…" Ran replied

"YES!!! She walked right into my trap" Sonoko thought

Conan walked into the dim sidewalk in the rain. He then saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mithsuhiko.

"Hey Conan wanna come to the arcade?" Genta asked

"Sorry guys… I'm pretty busy right now… I have to pass… Also I was out for a long time now… Ran-Oneechan might be worried" Conan replied

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow right?"Ayumi asked

"Huh… Yeah see you tomorrow... I guess" Conan replied

Conan has been walking in the streets without an umbrella for hours. He's all wet, but the only thing that's bordering him is how is he going to confront Ran saying about his true identity.

"Conan-Kun you're all wet… Let's get inside and get you all dried up… Okay" Ran quickly says

"Say Ran-Oneechan…"

"What is it Conan-Kun?" Ran asked

"Well you see… Kudo Shinchi is dead" Conan answered

"What do you mean…? I talked to him this morning" Ran confusedly asked

"He's not dead gone… He just… Cannot turn back into his original self... But he said that he's already dead…"

"Then if Shinichi is still alive then… Then where is he?"Ran questioned

"He's standing in front of you… I'm…" Conan murmured

"OI KUDO!!!STOP!!!"Hattori screamed

"You're going tell her the truth aren't you?" Haibara asked

"If there's no more possibility of me turning back to Kudo Shinichi then I have to tell her the truth!!!" Conan screamed

"I haven't finished talking right? But there's still a slim chance!!! You tell her the truth and also tell her not to disturb you while still hunting down for the organization and there might be a chance where I could find the data and make another antidote… or you tell her that you cannot turn back into Kudo Shinichi… It's your choice… Kudo-Kun"Haibara continued

"I'm…KUDO SHINCHI!!!"Conan shouted

"What do you mean Conan-Kun?" Ran asked

"Do you remember the day where we went to Tropical Land… The day I left you is when… Is when I was shrunken by this organization…Then… That was the day I became Edogawa Conan…"Conan replied

"Well then… The time where Shinichi showed up as the Knight… You were there Conan-Kun!!!"

"That was Haibara… She was the one who made the poison… She gave me an antidote… She's helping me because the organization killed her sister… She ended up taking the same poison to end her life…But she ended up the same like me…"Conan answered

"Everytime Shinchi calls for me… He uses his normal voice… Then…Then how do you use Shinichi's voice to talk to me well???"Ran asked once more

"You see this bow tie I'm holding… It's not just a bow tie… look what's in the back…"

"It looks like those kind of thing where you…Wait you---"

"That's right… By just changing the setting I'm able to talk in my older voice… Including your dad's…Also your dad got his name the Sleeping Kogoro because of my help… I use this stun-gun watch to make him fall asleep and with this bow tie I mimic your dad's voice… But… once or so… he solved a couple cases of his own…"Conan replied

"Then you are Shinichi…Then…Then… Then why don't you ask for my help so I could ask my dad to help you hunt down the organization and---"

"You don't get it don't you! I've been keeping this a secret because I want to protect all of you! Don't you remember the time where this person disguises his self as Kiyonaga Matsumoto. He was one of the people in the organization. He found out my identity because of my fingerprints. He did not decide to kill me because one of the member of the organization killed one of the members that he respected as a father." Conan replied

"Then why…why did you make an excuse that your dead…" Ran asked with tears dropping of her face

"It's because Kudo Shinichi is already dead! If you really want me to go back to Kudo Shinichi then…Do not interfere with this case… I'm going to leave you, but I'm might go back and visit… Don't worry… I'll still attend school with Haibara and the others… You might see me walk around in the neighborhood a couple times for the sake of this sake… but I have to leave now… Good bye Ran…"

"Goodbye…Shinichi…." Ran murmured

"Stop crying will you! Just promise me one thing… Keep on smile of Ran… and tell the old man that I'm leaving for a couple of days… Don't worry I'll call sometime and then or send you a letter…and please…keep my identity a secret ok Ran…See you later!"Conan shouted

"Idiot! Of course I will! and keep in touch ok Shinichi! And the next time I'll cry is out of tears of happiness!!!Remember that ok Shinichi!"Ran shouted

"Yeah I will!!!"

"I'm very happy to once hear that he really cares for me… Don't worry Shinichi… I'll keep your promise…and one day… we'll meet again… and those tears… It will be tears of happiness…Goodbye Shinichi…"Ran thought

Even though their love for each other aren't noticeable for one another… Their friendship is strong…and one day… Those feelings they have for each other will reach to the one they love…

So uummm guys…do u think I should write an epilogue???or another chapter….Or stop writing or continuing this story??WELL THEN JUST MAKE A REVIEW ABOUT IT!!LAWLS!!!

-Urzu7Angel


End file.
